Kundrati Liberal Democrats
Note: The Kundrati Liberal Democrats should not be confused with the Liberal Democratic Party, a historical party of Kundrati. History of the Kundrati Liberal Democrats The party was founded by Matthew Fitzstewart a Defence Aide through his experience in the Public Service could benefit the lives of the Kundratians. So he left the public service and started a political party which was unique, one that followed Liberal values and the values of many Democratic parties from around Terra. After leaving The public service it took a while for Matthew Fitzstewart to find people who would've been interested in joining a party other then the ARKE or the LEM since they were the majors parties. But Matthew Fitzstewart has a powerful network of friends from working in the Public Service for over 20 years in the various departments. Most of the party's starting members were made up of Fellow public servants, Defence force staff including Retired Admiral Lord Gregorov Celeske III, members from the nobility of the Kundrati Union. Since the creation the Party now has members from Chambers of Commerce and Labour Unions. Political History 2317 - 2320 Electoral stats *'Votes 8,316,311 out of 61,964,783 *'Votes (%)13.42 *'Votes (%)(+) +13.42 *'Seats 42 out of 301 *'Seats (%) 13.95 *'Seats (+) +42 This year was deemed succssful, as this was the Kundrati Liberal Democrats first election. They won 42 seats in the prefecture of Pilgon, and ailed to win any others from other Prefectures. They Passed their first Bill in the Senate, titled the National Securities Act 2318, which had gave the Government the power to upgrade the weaponry of the feeble police to include specialist police Units. This deemed a success with 225 votes for and 75 against. This had started the ball rolling for Liberal Democracy in the Kundrati Union as such a influence had been diminished for over 50 years. In their first term in Politics they had made a name for them selves and also made some friends and enemies. One of the major characteristic noticed in this term was the DLK motions to vote against Deregulation, and was sucessful on most occasions, beating deregulation 4 out 6 bills. Sucessful Bills *''' National Securities Act 2318 (225 to 75) *''' The Luther Notion 2319 (151 to 150) Failed Bills *''' Higher Education Act 2319 (102 to 199) *''' The Palmerston Notion 2319 (116 to 185) *''' Foreign Aid Act 2319 (132 to 169) 2320 - 2323 This election was better then their first, as they had doubled their representation, in thus making them the Major Opposition Party over the Askaleja Sekekeiju Kundratatka (AKA Kundrati Liberal Objectionists) , The Kundrati Liberal Democrats had retained their seats in Pilgon Prefecture gained two seats, and also took out Celania Prefecture. They were the only party to gain seats in the election. Electoral stats *'Votes 17,861,742 out of 61,403,199 *'Votes (%) 29.09 *'Votes (%)(+) 15.67 *'Seats 88 out of 301 *'Seats (%) 29.24 *'Seats (+) +46 2323 - 2326 Not as big as their first couple of elections, however taking a few seats from the previous ASH party which bowed out of politics, also changing leadership after the election for Morris Scullin to take over leadership. Electoral stats *'Votes 18,099,708 out of 57,742,753 *'Votes (%) 31.35 *'Votes (%)(+) 2.26 *'Seats 95 out of 301 *'Seats (%) 31.56 *'Seats (+) +7 2326 - 2329 . Electoral stats *'Votes 19,217,907 out of 75,248,612 *'Votes (%) 32.52 *'Votes (%)(+) 1.17 *'Seats 97 out of 301 *'Seats (%) 32.23 *'Seats (+) +2 2329 - 2332 . Electoral stats *'Votes 18,570,514 out of 75,895,072 *'Votes (%) 31.75 *'Votes (%)(-) 0.77 *'Seats 95 out of 301 *'Seats (%) 31.56 *'Seats (+) -2 2332 - 2335 The DLK broke the political barriers of the Kundrati Union took the position of Government, with Morris SCullin taking the position of Consul and formed a Coalition Government with the MEL and ARKE,taking the Internal Affiars, Defence, Science and Technology, Trade and Technology portfolios. However this is their worst defeat on the Kundrati Senate, losing 31 seats and losing their senatorial majority and most of all the comeback of the ASK and the political Uprising of the Kundratendundorfer Wählerverband which now holds the majority of the Senate seats Electoral stats *'Votes 12,954,240 out of 61,739,537 *'Votes (%) 20.98 *'Votes (%)(-) 10.77 *'Seats 64 out of 301 *'Seats (%) 21.26 *'Seats (+) -31 Notable Members Party President Party Executive Council *'Albert Patrick (party President)' *'Julian Marius (deputy President)' *'Admiral Lord Gregorov Celeske III' *'Morris Scullin ' *'Flavius Geriah' *'Winye Kalria (s) ' *'Carmen Valiski(s)' *'Frederick Barbarossa (s)' *'Matthew Fitzstewart' *'(s) Means that they are members of the Senate' Kundrati Union Senate KLD representatives Party Leader Deputy Leader DLK / MEL / ARKE Coalition Cabinet *'' Senior Cabinet *''' Foreign Affairs Minister: Mugitath Erresakra Lauti *''' Internal Affairs Minister: [[]] *''' Finance Minister: Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki *''' Defence Minister: *''' Infrastructure and Transport Minister: Mugitath Erresakra Lauti *''' Health and Social Services Minister: Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki *''' Science and Technology Minister: [[]] *''' Trade and Industry Minister: *'' Junior Cabinet *''' Shadow Justice Minister: [[]] *'Shadow Environment and Tourism Minister: [[]] *'Shadow Education and Culture Minister: [[]] *'Shadow Food and Agriculture Minister: [[]] Prefectural Leaders *' Pilgon: *''' Celania: *''' Peghonai: Other Senators *''' Retired Senators *''' Lord Chevan Palmerston (2329) *''' Charles Luther (Ret 2329) *''' Admiral Lord Gregorov Celeske III(Ret 2330) *''' Morris Scullin (Ret 2335 went to Prefectural Politics) *''' Titus Luxenstein *''' Col Frederick Barbarossa *''' Lt Col Lord Alexander Severus *''' Matthew Fitzstewart *''' Dr Benjamin Tacitus *''' Conrad Spoletto *''' Flavius Geriah *''' Wiinye Kalria Political Positions Economics YTBD. Rights YTBD. Federalism YTBD The Environment YTBD. Category:Defunct Political Parties in Kundrati